There are many methods to image objects or portions of objects for a wide variety of purposes, including manufacturing, diagnostics, quality control, surgical applications and many more. Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is one of the many methods to create three dimensional images and extract structural information of materials. This is usually done by scanning an optical beam over a target region or surface and then analyzing the spatial, spectral and temporal characteristics of the scattered and returned light. Detailed imaging information can be obtained by scanning along a two or three dimensional grid pattern of a sufficiently high spatial density.